A New Life
by puckishprosecutor
Summary: This is going to be my take first on the night in "The Hole In The Heart" and other scenes through "The CHange in the Game" and then the aftermath of all.  WIll explore everyones reactions even a take on Hannah finding out and her reaction.


A New Life

Part 1

By PuckishProsecutor

They fell back onto the bed together and he held her while she cried her eyes out. He didn't say anything just rubbed her shoulders and let her sob.

When her sobs subsided she looked up at him and said, "Thank you, Booth. I needed that and you let me let out my emotions and were there for me. But you're always there for me."

Booth said, "And I always will be. You are my best friend, my partner and the most important person in my life besides Parker. "

Brennan said, "And you are to me too. It took me a long time to realize it and admit it, but I can't imagine my life without you in it and don't want to remember the time before you were in it. We've come a long way haven't we."

Booth, "Yes we have. And wherever life takes us it will be together."

He meant to kiss her on the cheek but her face moved and their lips met. It was gentle at first but then tentatively she asked for entrance into his mouth with her tongue and he accepted and soon they were kissing hot and heavy.

Suddenly Booth started to move away from her and sat up and on the side of the bed.

Brennan sat up and asked, "What's wrong, Booth? Didn't you like that?"

Booth groaned and said, "I liked it maybe a little too much."

Brennan looked and said "Oooh" when she saw what he meant. He had an obvious erection.

They didn't say anything for a minute. They both had conflicting emotions. They both wanted to rip each others clothes off and make love but they weren't sure what the other wanted. Okay she could tell what he wanted but did he think it was time.

She decided women had a distinct advantage in these situations. She could hide the fact that she wanted it as much as he did and how wet she had become.

Finally Booth said, "I enjoyed that very much and obviously I would like to take things further. But I don't know how you feel and if we did do anything I want to make sure you understand I just don't want tonight. I'm not going to ask you for 40 years tonight but I want to know you're willing to give this a try starting now."

Brennan said, "Yes I do want to be with you and give this a try. We've waited a long time for this but I think the wait was right. We had to get through a lot before this moment and we're going to have to get through a lot and things won't be perfect but it's time we stop trying to be alone and now try to be together."

Booth said, "I've wanted to hear you say that for 7 years. Bones, I love you and have for the longest time. You are my best friend, my partner and the woman I love. "

Brennan said, "I love you too. It took me a long time to realize it first and then admit to myself that I did. I was scared not only of love but losing what we had if it didn't work out. I couldn't bear losing you if we tried and didn't work. But now I can't bear the thought of not trying and regretting it down the road."

They laid back down on the bed together and put their arms around each other.

It took a few moments to start going any further. First they just held each other reveling in the fact that they had finally admitted they loved each other.

Brennan was the first to initiate more as she moved her hand up his shirt and stroked his stomach and he groaned. When she kissed his neck and started to move her hand lower he stopped her hand and said "Bones I'm not going to last long if you keep doing that. Also I have realized we have an imbalance here. You've seen me naked all the way once and just in my boxers another time. I have never seen you naked, I think it's time we fix that."

She chuckled and said, "Go ahead."

Booth first lifted the sweatshirt over her head and pulled it off. He looked at her perfect breasts uncovered since she hadn't worn a bra under the sweats. He took one perfect breast in his hand and stroked the skin and then the nipple gently before he bent down and took the nipple into his mouth.

Brennan felt a million thunderbolts through her body at the sensation of his mouth on her breast and a million more as he moved to her other breast.

Booth lifted his mouth off her breasts to say "These are even more perfect than I had always imagined and believe me I have spent a lot of time imagining."

They both laughed a little at that but their laughter was cut short as he moved his hand inside the sweatpants and groaned when he realized she wasn't wearing panties and groaned even louder when he found her core and that she was soaking wet and obviously wanted him as much as he wanted her.

He stroked her gently first with one finger and then two getting impossibly harder as he felt how tight and wet she was.

Brennan helped him get the sweatpants off. Once she was naked before him he took a long long up and down her body. All he could say was "Wow"

But soon his mouth was too busy again to say words as he moved his face between her legs and gently started exploring her with his tongue and when he found her clit the sensation made her lift her body off the bed as she shuddered to her first orgasm.

He gave her a few moments to come down off the orgasm and then kissed his way back up to her lips and they lay there just kissing for a few minutes.

Finally she said, "It's your turn now."

She wanted to rip his clothes off but took it slow. First she removed his shirt and played with his nipples first with her hand and tongue. She could feel his persistent erection pressing against her and it made her even wetter in anticipation.

She moved herself down and took off his sweatpants and he sprang to life in front of her.

She had never been with a man that big and she had a sliver of worry. Yes that night in his bathroom she had peeked. But he didn't have an erection then.

She reached down and stroked him with her fingers eliciting a load groan from the man she loved. She looked at his face as he strained to hold himself back from exploding into her hand.

After a few minutes Booth said, "Bones as much as I love how that feels I want to be inside you."

Brennan laid back down and opened her legs for him and asked "Then what are you waiting for?"

Booth chuckled and moved on top of her. He took a deep breath and knew this was the moment that would change their lives forever. Nothing would be the same. No going back from this.

Booth moved gently into Brennan knowing it had been years for her. He felt her walls surround him and take him in as he pushed further and further into her until they were joined completely.

They paused together for a moment then as she adjusted to his size before they started to move together first gently and then faster until they came together in an explosion of passion, love and ecstasy that had been building for 7 years.

When they came back down to earth together they held each other whispering "I love you" to each other.

He gently pulled out of her and then pulled her into an embrace.

Neither spoke for a few minutes, just reveling in what had just happened neither quite sure what to say and not wanting to break the magic of the moment.

Finally Booth said, "This is just the beginning, Bones. This is the first day of our journey together."

Brennan said, "Yes it is. And I can't wait for the rest of the journey. I love you so much."

Booth, "And I love you too."

What neither of them knew and wouldn't know for a few weeks was deep inside her a new beginning was just starting.


End file.
